


He was dead hyuck

by BlackBoniello



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBoniello/pseuds/BlackBoniello
Summary: I'm so sorry don't read this it's pure crack fueled by my sister.ive never written a story before.





	He was dead hyuck

I'm   
*Gunshot*  
*Gunshot*  
Taako was  
(Bang you're dead,)  
I spend my whole life dedicating my life to our Lord and savior, Jesus Christ and this is the thanks I get?  
AAA stop!I could of dropped my croissant!


End file.
